the young warrior
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: when Shifu,Po and the furious five find a baby fox she is trained as she grows up by them and becomes the youngest kung fu warrior around but she still wants to find her family. Will she? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: farewell my baby

Authors note: OK this seems like a good idea but this chapter is a bit sad but it does get better further on so enjoy.

On a peace and calm day in the valley of peace all seemed well all the villagers went about their daily lives and nothing threatened the valley of peace. Not with the furious five and the dragon warrior around.

All was well but so everyone thought...

As the sun went down two people ran across the town as fast as they could they headed for the Jade palace but they stopped to rest at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you think we lost them" said the female fox holding a baby "yes I think so is the baby OK ?" said the male fox looking over at the crying baby "yes she's fine but we need to get her up there soon or else they will find her and kill her" said the woman .

The man and the woman both descended up the steps that lead up to the Jade palace the woman still hushing the baby as it cried. As they got to the top of the Jade palace the woman started to write a note on a piece of paper with a sharp rock in her paw.

On the letter she wrote...

_Dear Maya _

_sorry we have to leave you. We have never wanted to leave you but we have to because if we don't you will be killed . We just want you to know that we love you and we will never forget you. We hope you live a good life and we don't ever want you to forget us. Who ever is looking after you in the future is a very lucky person and we hope you will make something of your life and you will never be alone. And just remember we love you with all our hearts and we will be proud of you what ever you choose._

_Love_

_your mother and father_

_Mai and Lea _

After she wrote this on the paper she took hold of her baby for the last time and said "we love you sweet heart". Mai couldn't help but cry as she placed her baby back into the basket and started to sing

**Hush now, hush now,**

**Don't be afraid,**

**Hush now, hush now,**

**Your safe now your safe,**

**Hush now, hush now,**

**Nothing can hurt you,**

**So hush now, hush now,**

**And don't cry now my baby.**

"It is the right thing to do Mai" Lea explained "I know Lea she'll be safe here" Mai said with a stream of tears in her eyes as her daughter started to cry again .

_Knock ,knock,knock..._

Mai knocked on the door and then her then walked away with her husband and then they hid in the bushes waiting for someone to answer the door.

As the door creaked open Shifu looked around and was about to shut the door but Maya started to cry again and Shifu looked down at the crying fox who looked up at him and started to laugh as Shifu read the letter he looked around to see if anyone was around but no one was there "is anyone there ?" Shifu asked before looking at the little girl.

Mai and Lea decided she was safe and started to leave without any notice but as she left Mai whispered "good bye my love I will never forget you" and with that Mai and Lea left forever.

Shifu carried the little fox inside with the letter her mother had left her. Shifu went to wake the furious five and Po up from their sleep. "Where did she come from ?" asked Tigress as she looked at the little cub. "I don't know I found her on the door step with this letter" Shifu replied handing the letter to the others who each read it.

"The poor thing her parents must have been very desperate to send her to us" Viper said "Yeah but why didn't they send her to an orphanage instead of giving her to us ?" asked Crane "Perhaps they didn't have time to or they didn't think of that" explained Mantis "or perhaps they are in trouble" said Monkey.

"Well they are dependent on us to look after her so we will" Shifu explained "but master remember what happened with Tai lung " said Po "enough we are not going to have that again but you are all going to help me raise this cub" Shifu explained "but master--" they all said in unison "enough now this little girl is tired. You may all go back to bed now and I'll put her to bed so good night students" Shifu said carrying Maya to bed. "Good night master" his students said as they walked to their rooms for the night.

Authors note: OK this chapter wasn't that good but I promise it will get better. Please review and tell me your views of this chapter. But please don't get really critical please. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the discussion

Authors note: Well my story has taken some interest and thank you for all of your comments. This story will be quite long but I'm sure that is not a problem. So how does the furious five and Po think of this baby huh ???? read and find out.

After that night when Shifu found the little Maya outside his door step no one could really sleep. It wasn't just because Shifu put her next to Po's room and all she did was cry all night long, but is was that they were all concerned that life wouldn't be the same around the Jade palace again.

At breakfast the furious five were talking while Po made the meals...

"I don't know what master Shifu was thinking,how are we going to raise that kid" asked Viper "I don't know but remember what happened with Tai lung" Crane explained "well if you ask me something smells a little fishy don't you think" said Tigress "em that might be me I'm cooking fish for breakfast" said Po "or it might be Crane's breath" laughed Mantis "all he eats is fish". Crane just glared at him.

"No I didn't mean it that way I just said it in a figure of speech" Tigress explained "yeah you mean that this baby thing is weird and I agree. Why did her parents take her to us and not to an orphanage ?" Viper wondered "Or just leave her on a villagers door step" Monkey said.

"Well maybe they didn't have the time to" Master Shifu came into the room with Maya in his arms giggling at nothing. "Good morning master Shifu" his students all said together and bowed,but looked up to see that Maya was copying them and put her hand on top of the other and bowed. The others including Shifu were shocked.

"I thought that Maya and I would eat with you this morning" said Shifu placing the cub on a chair as she stared up at him with little sweet eyes. "Isn't she cute master" Viper said looking across the table at where the little baby fox sat "yes she is cute" said Shifu.

"I think he's gone soft" whispered Tigress to Monkey who couldn't help but chuckle. "Any way Po what is for breakfast ?" Shifu asked as Po brought the food to the table "It's fish and noodles" He said as he walked out of the door "hey where are you going ?" Mantis asked "To the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom" Po explained "What for ?" asked Shifu "to get peaches for the little fox there she can't eat noodles at her age even ask my dad" Po explained.

After breakfast the furious five and Po all got to train in the training room and Shifu took Maya to watch "why have you brought the cub along master ?" Tigress asked not so pleasantly "I thought she could watch you do some training" Shifu narrowed his eyes slightly "Now get back to training Tigress because you wont have much time to from now on" Shifu explained.

"What do you mean master" Tigress asked knowing full well what the answer would be "you and the others will be helping me with the taking care of Maya" Shifu said. All of the others stopped training and only said one word all together "What ????!!".

Authors note: OK this chapter is a little short but the next one will be much longer. So please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: stuck with Maya

Authors note: Two chapters in one day I'm on a roll. And thank you Klonoakazeno for a brilliant idea that you have just gave me,I much appreciated it and something similar will be in this chapter. Now I did say that this chapter will be longer so please enjoy.

Once training was over Shifu was unexpectedly called away for something in town and left Maya with his students. But before he left he did warn them "If you abandon her or don't look after her I will punish you and I mean it,all of you have to contribute" Shifu explained to his 3 moody students Monkey, Mantis and Tigress but on the other hand Po, Viper and Crane wanted to look after her and said "you can count on us master".

Once Shifu left the palace Po kept waving until he was out of sight Tigress walked past Po "better you than me" she said as she made her way to her room. Mantis and Monkey did the same Po just huffed and said "well at least I won't fet into trouble !". "What ever fatty !"Tigress shouted in the back ground. She still hadn't grown onto him yet but oh well he didn't care. As Po walked over to Viper and Crane he had an idea "Why don't we take Maya here for a little walk" Po explained. Both Crane and Viper nodded in agreement "OK" they said simply.

As Po, Crane and Viper made it to the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom they all took a break and sat down and watched the clouds go by. It was still day light and it didn't seem like the sun was going to go down soon. "Who's hungry ?" asked Po "you and your stomach Po tell me how much do you eat per day ?" Crane asked a bit rudely "why do you want to know ? SKINNY" Po answered back sharply. "Here we go again" Viper rolled her eyes as the two males argued. Maya looked up and started to cry and Viper tried her best to calm her down but Crane and Po still argued. "Well at least I can touch my toes fatty!!" Crane shouted "that might be because they are so long and skinny you idiotic bird!!" Po answered back Crane started to get a bit peed off now and shouted back "WELL,WELL I NEVER THOUGHT THAT IDIOTIC WOLD BE IN YOUR VOCABULARY YOU FAT, STUPID, PANDA!!!" Viper looked down at Maya and then at Crane and Po who looked like two volcanoes about to blow their tops. She couldn't take it anymore "QUIET YOU TWO !! Maya doesn't like you arguing and neither do I so both of you apologize and shut up !" Viper said loud enough for both of them to shut up.

After five whole minuets of silence Po was the first to speak "Sorry I said you were skinny" he said Crane looked at him with a sorry smile "sorry I called you fat and stupid" he said as they both shook paw and wings . "Oh look Maya looks like the children have both made friends" Viper said sarcastically as they both ignored her."How is the baby doing ?" Crane asked calmly "fine now you two have stopped quarrelling like a couple of children" Viper said coolly as Po glared at her. Maya woke up and started to cry again but this time it wasn't about Crane and Po arguing. "What now ?!" Po asked walking over to the crying baby "You can't blame us this time Viper something is wrong with her" Crane pointed out.

"Maybe she's hungry" Po suggested passing a peach to her but Maya sniffed it and threw it on the floor . "Well I would rule out that theory" Viper said "Well what do you think genius" Po answered back. "I know what's wrong with her" said Crane "what then ??" Po asked "em,Viper put her down please" Crane said "whatever you say boss" Viper said as she put Maya on a large rock. "What now Crane ?" Po asked "OK I'm going to have to em..." Crane started as he felt his cheeks redden slightly "What Crane tell us" Po said impatiently "em we have to change her nappy" Crane said embarrased. "Well don't look at me I have no paws" Viper said "well I'm sqeemish so I can't do it" Po explained "Looks like I'll have to do it then" Crane said with a sigh.

After the walk Po,Crane and Viper all returned to find Shifu standing at the door with a smile on his face "I'm impressed students here I am just coming back here to see how you were doing and I find you walking with Maya. But where is Tigress, Monkey and Mantis ??" Shifu asked. Po was the first to speak "They didn't want to contribute master Shifu so they left us to do it" he explained "OK well it seems you have done a good job with her so tommorrow I will give you the day off" Shifu said as his students smiled. "Yes master Shifu. Thank you master Shifu." They all said together as viper handed the sleeping fox to Shifu before following Crane in. "What about Monkey, Tigress and Mantis master what will you do to them ?" Po asked "Ahh that's for me to know and you to find out Po now go on in and get something to eat" Shifu explained "yes master" Po bowed before going inside to join the others.

Authors note: OK I know it's not that much bigger for a chapter but it's the best I can do for if you come from america nappy meand diaper but I'm english sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and review please. Thank you and have a happy new year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: starting to grow and first words 

Authors note: Well it's finally 2010 hurray!!! but I still miss 2009 because it was such a good year for me but oh well. Any way here is chapter 4. It's set further on as Maya starts to grow but she is still a baby though.

A few months after that bizarre day that Po and Crane had that fight,Maya was starting to grow a little every week. She started to crawl around the palace which was very difficult for Po and the others to find her which made Shifu quite annoyed but he knew they would find her eventually.

One day Po was in the kitchen making a noodle soup while he talked to Maya telling her how to make noodles "And this is how you pour the water in the noodles" Po explained to the baby fox who was colouring a picture. "So are you still drawing with them colours Crane gave you ?" Po asked. "OK you can't talk yet but you will soon. Hey how about we practise now ?" Po said taking the colours away from her. "Say noodles" he said.

Just as Po said that Crane, Viper and Shifu came into the room smiling at Po who was trying to get the girl to talk. "Say noodles. Say noodles. Say noodles you silent baby." Po said starting to get impatient. "Po you have to be more patient than that to get her talk you know" Crane explained "how would you know I thought you were single" Po said smirking "well I am but I have had my past experiences with kids" Crane explained "when have you ?" Viper asked curiously "em when I was still living with my parents my aunty and uncle had a little boy and they got me to baby sit for them" Crane told them.

"Any way Po I came here to tell you that we are training now so leave Maya with me and go to the training room with Crane and Viper" Shifu explained. Once in the training room Po got to work. Shifu left Maya at the side but still kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't get up to any mischief.

"Noodles !" Maya said and started to laugh, the furious five and Po all stopped training and stared at her even Shifu looked at her "what did she say ?" asked Mantis "Noodles, noodles !" Shouted Maya. "Is it just me or did I here her speak ?" Viper asked "it wasn't just you Viper we all heard it" Shifu explained as he smiled she has just said her first word.

1 week later...

after her first word Maya had spoken many words fluently she was able to say all of the furious fives names off by heart "say Monkey" Monkey said to her "Monkeey" Maya replied "No not Monkeey, Monkey" Monkey said for the fifteenth time "OK Monkey give it up she's close enough as she is ever going to get" Po explained. "Say Tigress" Tigress said with not so much enthusiasm as the others did. "Tigresssss" Maya said as she yawned in the process "OK little girl time for bed" Shifu said to Maya carrying her to her room "good night Maya" Po said while Tigress gave him a dirty look "Why are you so jealous of her ?" Po asked rudely "why would I be jealous of that brat ?!" Tigress answered back nastily "just because you can't get attention all the time Tigress" Viper told her. "Well maybe that kid is ruining our lives no wonder her parents didn't want her !" Tigress spat "she isn't though actually Tigress there is more to life than kung fu in the real world. We all have to care for each other but I guess in your world it's all about you" Viper said as she left the room and the others nodded in agreement and walked away with Viper.

Authors note: Shocking Tigress gets yelled at by Viper. Anyway for the next chapter Shifu,Po and the furious five (Tigress not included) will start to help Maya to learn kung fu. Please review. Thank you.


End file.
